


Finally...the good stuff

by luv_u_4eva_418



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 15:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1692776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luv_u_4eva_418/pseuds/luv_u_4eva_418
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He said: "When you get home, he'll start to cry.<br/>When he says: 'I'm sorry,' say: 'So am I.'<br/>An' look into those eyes, so deep in love,<br/>An' drink it up.<br/>'cause that's the good stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally...the good stuff

He knew that the fight had been a stupid one, but once he started yelling there was no stopping him. The past few weeks had been so stressful and he had just wanted one night at home without shit pissing him off, but that didn’t happen.

 

Looking back he can see why Tommy was so angry and hurt, he hadn’t been around much since they got back from tour two months ago. Things had slowed down for about two days then it just picked back up again, and unfortunately that meant he got pushed back.

 

So, that meant that things that we were supposed to do together were forgotten also. And that’s what lead to the fight tonight…

 

_I was so tired from interviews all day, and I was pissed because my phone had been taken from me so they could be done. When I finally got it back I saw I had about ten missed calls and twenty some odd missed texts…all from Tommy._

_When I opened the texts up they started out normal, switched to worry and the last five were dripping with pure anger._

**_*Have a good day interviewing*_ **

****

**_*Are they going okay? Not asking too many questions?*_ **

****

**_*Are you eating?*_ **

****

**_\------_ **

****

**_*Is everything okay? You haven’t responded*_ **

****

**_*Babyboy…what’s going on?*_ **

****

**_*At some point get someone to text me*_ **

****

**_\------_ **

****

**_*Where the fuck are you?*_ **

****

**_*Really…today you wanna play this shit?*_ **

****

**_*What the fuck Lambert*_ **

_It was the last text that got to me. He hadn’t called me by my last name in so long, and normally only did it when he was so far gone in his anger. But I couldn’t’ remember why he would be so angry with me._

_As the car pulled into the driveway I jumped out before the driver and thanked him as I rushed to the door. I took a breath because I didn’t know what to expect when I walked into the house._

_But, what I found was not what I expected._

_It was quiet…still…there was no one there. I walked through to the kitchen and saw where someone had made dinner; the dirty dishes were soaking in the sink. I looked through to the dining room and saw where there was still one plate sitting where I normally sat._

_My mind was still drawing a blank when I walked to the table, but as I looked at the food it slowly started to hit me._

_Tommy made dinner, even though he hated doing it._

_They were supposed to have a night together._

_It was a celebration, for the two of them…alone._

_He had promised he would be there._

_I looked around for Tommy or his food at least, but found neither. But as I walked back through the kitchen I looked in the garbage can and found his dinner, along with the plate it had been on…broken._

_Going upstairs I braced myself for the anger I knew was going to come from the smaller man. I knew that this was going to be one of those nights where I was going to be begging him for forgiveness._

_But, when I reached our room, he wasn’t there, and neither was his blanket._

_For a second I got worried and thought that he might have finally given up and left, but then I heard music coming from the guest room at the end of the hall._

_When I pushed the door open I saw him sitting there, wrapped up in his blanket and watching a new movie. That was another hit right there, because this wasn’t a movie he would normally watch, but he had gotten it for the two of them to see together._

_“Baby…” was all I got out before he looked at me with bloodshot and angry eyes._

_“You were supposed to be here. The one night that we had planned to spend it together, and you didn’t bother to show up. You didn’t even call. Dammit!” he jumped off the bed and started pacing. “What the fuck, Adam? Where the hell were you?”_

_“At the interviews. They took my phone when I got there. Obviously someone knew that I would be on it all day and they took it to keep me on task.”_

_He scoffed and ran his hand through his mussed up hair. I could see the effort he had put into everything, but now it was one mess._

_“And no one could answer your phone. Or answer their phone. What the hell?! That is some fucked up shit!!”_

_He was getting angrier and angrier, but at this point I knew that there wasn’t much I could do to stop him. I also knew that if he pushed hard enough I would start shouting at him too._

_“We planned this…I planned this. We were supposed to have one night together, just for us, without all your friends around. But I couldn’t even get that. I don’t even get that.”_

_I heard the anger and disdain in his voice when he mentioned my friends, which pissed me off._

_“My friends? They are your friends too.”_

_Rolling his eyes, he said “Bullshit. They could care less about me, and always make the point to tell me that too.”_

_I was shocked. I knew that in the beginning my friends were protecting me, but they grew to like Tommy, most of them told me that. So, the fact that he was being that way to my friends pissed me off even more._

_“Fuck that Tommy. If they treat you like shit it’s because you do the same to them. They always try to include you, but they always say that you don’t want to do what they have planned.”_

_For a second I saw the anger give way to hurt, but all emotion was covered up in an instant, and his response bothered me._

_“I treat them like shit? I treat them…fuck that! Fuck them. Fuck you.”_

_He turned and went into the bathroom and locked the door._

 

I ended up here because he wouldn’t open the door up. I ended up here because I believed my friends. I ended up here because I forgot about Tommy. But, I ended up here because I really forgot about the type of person my baby was.

 

Even if he hadn’t liked my friends he wouldn’t treat them the way they said he was. He was always doing stuff at the house for him and his friends, even if he wanted time to himself. There were days when he knew Tommy needed to get away, and he did, but when his friends asked about Tommy not being there they always tried to say shit about him.

 

As many times as Tommy’s friends tried to talk shit about him, the shorter man was always sticking up for him. He was always right in their faces, making them shut the hell up.

 

But, he didn’t do the same for Tommy.

 

He had heard his friends talking crap about the stupid twink that wouldn’t let him go. They got pissy when he would show up with Adam at clubs, especially when they didn’t know he was coming.

 

So here I was, at this shitty bar, because I pissed off Tommy, didn’t stick up for him when it came to my friends, and basically was a douche when it came to my boyfriend.

 

After twenty minutes of silence I felt someone slide onto the barstool next to me.

 

“Talk to me, Adam.”

 

Ah…Mike.

 

This was the last person I expected to see here, especially talking to me. I knew that he and Tommy were still close, even after they had moved in together, but to see him here was a surprise.

 

“Get talking Lambert. I was enjoying a great evening at home when I get a phone call from Tommy. Don’t know what happened, don’t care either. But what I do know is he was worried enough to call me, someone who would beat the shit out of you now and ask questions later. So, you need to explain why you needed me here.”

 

After sitting there, staring at him and at the dirty bar and the old bartender and the rows of shot glasses…I started talking about everything.

 

Thirty minutes, two beers, five torn up napkins and an empty bar later I was finishing up my story to Mike and the bartender, Larry.

 

Mike scoffed. “Dude, really? Your friends…some of your close ones are awesome, I can vouch for that. But, the rest of them…they treat Tommy like shit. They always talk down to him…they always make him feel like shit…they never invite him anywhere. He knows how much you value friendship and honesty, but he won’t talk against them either. He is afraid that, for some reason or another, you might not believe him…and he can’t lose you.”

 

Larry piped up “Seems to me like they are controlling you.” He raised an eyebrow, but let Larry go on “they don’t want you two closer than you already are. They don’t want to be dropped by their ‘famous friend’ so they play into his insecurities, and make him feel like shit. Today…most of that could have been avoided if you had kept your phone and not given it over.”

 

“But…”

 

“Fuck that, Adam!” mike shouted. “You are the rock star! You are the one in charge! They might make it seem like they are, but if you aren’t there…well, there is no interview. If you don’t show up there is no concert. If you don’t want to do something, short of draggin' you there, they can’t make you do it.”

 

Another twenty minutes of the two guys jabbering at me about what I need to do about my friends and Tommy had me almost asleep. I knew that things needed to change and it was going to start with me…and Tommy.

 

I jumped up and yelled bye as I ran out of the bar and down to my car.

 

When I pulled into the driveway I went to find Tommy, and when I found him I knew that everything Mike had told me about my ‘friends’ and their treatment of Tommy was true. Looking at him and the way he was curled up on the bed in the guest room made me realize he actually thought I might have gone to them, even though he sent Mike to the bar.

 

Sitting down next to him, I started to lightly run my hand up and down his back. When he started to stir I let my hand slide into his hair and began to rub his head, knowing that if he had a headache – like I suspected he did – this was the best way to get rid of it.

 

“Adam? What are you doing here?”

 

I laughed and stretched out beside him, wrapped my arms around him and pulled him to my chest.

 

“Baby…next time my friends treat you like shit, you gotta let me know.”

 

He shook his head. “It’s okay.”

 

“Nun-uh baby. It is totally not okay when they make you feel the way you do. If they are gonna treat you like that, then fuck them!”

 

I knew he was sleepy when he didn’t respond, but curled up tighter on my chest and rubbed his head in my neck before taking a deep breath. Next thing I knew he was asleep, his breath tickling my neck.

 

Lying here, with Tommy wrapped up in my arms, not giving a damn about those people who thought they were my friends…that is the best damn good stuff money could buy.

**Author's Note:**

> This song played on the radio the other day, and this story would not get out of my head. It has not be beta'd and it probably is dorky, but I had to get it out. 
> 
> Kind of don't like the way the story ended...
> 
> Yes, I am still working on my other stories, and they will be finished soon!!!


End file.
